You're Beautiful
by Ze-veil-of-ze-faeries
Summary: Dracohermione songfic to James Blunt's You're beautiful. Rated T for James Blunt's swear. It's 3 years after the war and Draco spots someone farmilar in the reflection of his window on the train...Please R&R!


_Hello fanfiction readers and/or writers. This is my first draco/hermione songfic so I apoligize if they are out of character. This is a songfic to James Blunt's "You're beautiful". I hope you like it. Please read and reveiw. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Only my imagination belongs to me... notthe song, characters andJB'S and JKR's fortune...Crys_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**"You're Beautiful"**

Draco Malfoy boarded the train to London. It had been three years since the war. The Malfoys had lost their entire fortune with the death of their leader along with their pride and status. They had basically lost everything.

_My life is brilliant._

The once rich malicious looking man had now looked more like a lost puppy. His hair used to be slicked back but now hanged loosely, falling into his eyes. He once wore the finest wizards robes but now had worn looking muggle clothes on to blend with his surroundings. He stared blankly out the window when something in the refection caught his eye…

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure_

It was non other than the famous mudblood (as he use to call it) Hermione Granger. Muggle-borns now were high status beings when it came to the wizarding world. Ever Since Hermione had showed how great she was during the war did it occur to people that she was the best witch of their time, pure blood or not. Pure bloods, like the Malfoys were shunned from society if they had ever discriminated against muggle-borns. Draco had barley escaped from going to Azkaban and was shamed upon by witches and wizards everywhere. But one silly witch never looked at him like he was disgusting like the way he used to look at her. That silly witch was Hermione.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Hermione enter the train. She was smiling and talking with a redhaired man. They were hand in hand. When they passed Draco's open compartment they stopped there conversation. The redhaired man narrowed his eyes and glared at the sight of him. But Hermione smiled sweetly and they kept moving.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_.

She wasn't the same bushy haired girl Draco had taunted all through secondary school. She had changed. Her brown bushy mane of hair was now shoulder length and feel into loose curls. Her overly large brown eyes now fit perfectly with her face. Her skin was a soft milky white and seemed to glow. She had really matured over the years. Why hadn't he seen it before? It was simple. His mind was blocked with his fathers silly beliefs of how muggle-borns were ugly, dirty creatures who didn't deserve to live in the wizarding world.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Why did she smile at him? Was it because he looked so helpless? Or was it that she knew he didn't want to follow in his fathers foot steps…

FLASHBACK

"Do it Draco!" yelled a cold sneering voice. Lucious Malfoy's icy grey eyes stared at the crippled form on the ground. Hermione was breathing softly; her eyes were slightly open as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco stood above her with his wand pointed at her heart but his eyes were looking at her face.

"Draco, you are a Malfoy! Do it or I will make you!" Lucious spat angrily. Draco's wand was trembling. She looked like a small child, laying there on the dirt. Hermione had fear in her eyes and…pleading?

"Draco!" Yelled Mr. Malfoy putting a hand painfully on his son's shoulder.

Draco, shocked at the jolt quickly turned, closed his eyes and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He opened his eyes to see the damage he had just done. Lucious Malfoy's eye widened and he felt to the ground.Draco turned back to Hermione to see she was trembling as more tears rolled fast down her cheeks and she mouthed 'Thank you' before passing out. Malfoy turned back to the dead man laying on the ground.

"Father…Father! No father! I didn't mean to! No!" He cried running to his father's side and knelling. "Father…" It started to rain as huge tears fell fast down Draco's face. He stood up and sprinted away from the scene, from what he had just done…

END FLASHBACK

True he had saved her life but how could she smile at him? Even look at him? Know that it was him who tortured so many innocent people. It was he who tortured her parents. She had even come to testify at his trail.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

She was so beautiful… And her smile was the only kindness he had seen in many years. He hadn't seen her since his trail and didn't realize how much he missed seeing her… that didn't make sense but he knew what it meant… he had fallen in love with her. In that very moment she entered the train he had fallen in love. Or maybe when she was laying on the ground three years ago. It didn't matter. She could never love him back. She would never know he's feeling towards her and he would probably never see her again. But at least he had seen her one last time.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Hey thanks for reading! Sorry again if they are out of characters but remember this is three years after the war and people change. Yeah...well, please R&R!_


End file.
